Son of Kyuubi
by NarutoxTentenLOVER
Summary: At 7 Naruto learns of kyuubi she agrees to train him him.sucky summary will be NaruTen most likely


A/N:yo this is my first story it will be a naruto/tenten unless alot of reviews and i mean alot say to change it suggestions are welcome

A 7 year old boy sat in an alley hiding from a mob that had attacked him for no apparent reason. "Why do they hate me. What have I ever done to them," The boy sobbed. This boy was named Uzamaki Naruto. Just as Naruto had finished is sob a man came running around the corner. "Hey the demon is here hurry before he gets away!" the man yelled. Naruto got up to run but realized he was in an alley there was nowhere to run to. "Its time for you to die demon!" someone shouted. The crowd roared in approval and started to throw bottles and other objects at him. The boy screamed for help but nobody came his last thought before he passed out was Why me.

"Wake up kit." gentle voice called. Naruto hearing the voice rose to his feet "Wear am I," Naruto thought out loud. "You are in your mind kit," the voice called. Looking up he saw the most beautiful lady he has ever seen in his life. She was about 5'9'' with glowing silver hair and a silver night gown on. Naruto being .. Well Naruto couldn't help but to ask "who are you," in an overly loud voice "I am the demon kyuubi and I am sealed inside you kit," It took Naruto a moment to comprehend what she had said. "Y your Kyuubi you're the one who attacked Kohona And killed the Yodamine, but he was supposed to have killed you," "No kit he did not want to kill me so he sealed me inside of you. You see kit I attacked Kohona by mmistake I was under a genjustu a man who smelled of snakes had put on me making me go mad then he directed me towards the village. Kit I am sorry for what I have done and I am sorry for what you have had to go through because of me." Narututo took some time to absorb all this. "so the attack wasn't you fault," Naruto stated "No it wasn't my fault but I still wish to repay you Naruto for all you have sacrificed I know you want to be a ninja so why don't I train you." Naruto grinned " That would be awesome!" Kyuubi smiled at his antics "Alright kit then I shall train you from now on. you'll have to ask the hokage to enroll you into the academy you'll be starting late so you'll have to work hard," Naruto grinned again "Don't worry I will ill be the best ninja ever!" "Good, now there are some other perks to having me inside you first you have an advanced healing factor second you will have heightened senses there are a few more but I' tell you them when your older," Kyuubi said "Kyuubi there's one more thing. W will you be my mom," Kyuubi smiled "Id be honored to be your mother Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes to meant the sadamine. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you feeling," he asked "I talked to Kyuubi," Naruto deadpanned. He then went ont o tell him everthing that had happened when he had finished the Sadimine smiled " That's great Naruto now you wont have to be alone anymore. Kit ask him to take you shopping you need some new clothes for the academy. "other say I need new clothes for the academy can you take me shopping," Naruto said. "Yes Naruto I can," The sadaimine toke Naruto to a weapons shop that sold all kinds of cool things. When they were inside they saw a man and a girl with buns in her hair wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and blue pants. She was (in Narutos opinion) very cute. Much to Narutos surprise they both smiled at him. "Hello were looking for some clothes, kunai, and shuriken for Naruto here. "Hello I'm Setsori and this is my daughter Tenten. Tenten why don't you show them around." Tenten then showed them around the shop and Naruto picked out a set of kunai and shuriken. He also got a white shirt with the leaf symbol on the back, a black button up shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. After they said there goodbyes Naruto presided to go to his house were under his new "mothers" order he went straight to bed.

He woke up in front of a familiar cage. "What am I doing here mother. Is there something you want me to do." Kyuubi smiled " No Kit I just wanted to give you a summary of your training. I'm going to be teaching you a taijustu style called pouncing fox style, it focuses on stealth and speed though knowing you you'll just ignore the stealth part and focus on speed. I'll also teach you a few ninjustu two of which were created by the fourth one of them being the body flicker justu and the other the resengan which you'll learn much later. I will also be teaching battle strategies and other things that you'll need to know. But, there one more thing we need to talk about," Kyuubi asked with an insane smirk on her face "What's that Mom," Naruto asked becoming a little wary. "It's the matter of… a mate for you," the insane grin still on her face. "You see I want you to pick out… you now what actually I'll pick a girl out for you. You know that Tenten was kinda cute." By now Naruto was blushing like there was no tomorrow, "Mom I don't even know her and she's not that cute." " Yeah she is but I think you'll have to prove your strong enough to be worth her time. I read her mind while we were in the shop she seems to have a crush on a boy named Neji. You'll have to surpass him to even have a chance with her." Kyuubi saw that he really liked the girl and wanted to help him get a good mate and Tenten was the only one of the kids who haven't shunned Naruto. "Alright Kit I'm sending you back to the real world because it's almost time for you to go to the academy."

If i speeled something wrong please let me know thanks


End file.
